Lost
by GlitterGirl123
Summary: After Tinka, CeCe and Rocky gets into a terrible car accident, things change forever. Tinka ends up developing amnesia that will later affect her relationship with her friends and family. Can everyone bring the old Tinka back to the way she once was? That last part, no one knows.
1. The Accident

_Lost_

_Prologue: The Accident_

Tinka Hessenheffer molded the last strand of her blond hair into a tight spiral, ran her fingers through the curl to tame it down and a sigh escaped from her lipstick-covered, blood red lips. The teenage girl had been forced to prep herself for a party, courtesy from one of her best friends, CeCe Jones. She wasn't the only one going against her own will, the blonde knew Rocky Blue would rather be buried underneath the warmth of the blankets and read a good book in peace but unfortunately, the tall brunette was the only one with a driver's license and had access to a car so CeCe had managed to convince her to tag along.

Even Tinka herself had to admit it though: she looked exactly like those high maintenance supermodels fresh out of a magazine cover.

She was staring at herself in the mirror. The red lipstick, short black dress and little eye makeup, consisting of eyeliner and mascara only, had indeed made Tinka look like a blonde bombshell. Just as she smoothed down a nonexistent crease of the dark silk fabric, the blond heard a ring chime from her iPhone. She picked it up to read the text message from CeCe.

_'rocky and i r in the car, get down here now!'_

_'kk, b there in a sec,' _she typed down. After jabbing the 'send' button, her phone and makeup were shoved in a black purse, she slipped her feet into a pair of silver strappy heels, jammed the house key in the keyhole to lock the door and trudged downstairs. Her parents were out of town for the weekend so unfortunately for Tinka, she had absolutely no way of this. A few short seconds later, Rocky and CeCe came right into the blonde's eyesight, comfortably perched in the automobile. Tinka smiled and waved at them with her free hand and both girls merrily returned the gesture.

_'Might as well enjoy my night and kill CeCe tomorrow,' _she thought to herself as the blonde slipped inside the car and pushed the door shut.

"Remind me why I had to be here?" Tinka asked CeCe, mentally screaming at the redheaded beauty.

"Cuz one, you need to be less boring and two, I'd be lonely!"

"I'm still here you know," Rocky said in mock offendence.

"Rocky if it was just the two of us then you'd just drop me off and pick me up and I'd look like some idiot," she pointed out. "Plus you have a car and just like Tinka, drop the goody-goody act!"

"Excuse us for having some sense of rationality!" Rocky retorted playfully for both Tinka and herself, a hint of a smile gracing her lips.

The three girls joked around for a while until suddenly CeCe frowned slightly. "Rocky."

"Mmm?"

"Red light up ahead." The brunette's foot pressed onto the breaks but the car wasn't showing any signs of even slowing down the slightest bit, let alone stopping.

"Rocky, stop the car!" Tinka shrilled, her voice stealthily lacing itself with panic and fear.

"The breaks aren't working!"

"WHAT?" The blonde yelled along with the redhead. "DO SOMETHING!"

"I'M TRYING!" She forced her heeled-foot what she thought were the breaks when in reality, it was the gas pedal. The car's speed increased and lurched forward, causing all three girls to let out a terrified scream. The black vehicule made contact with another one, halting with a screech, which thankfully stopped the car from moving. Thankfully, no one was hurt.

Yet.

But the strong impact of the crash seemed to freeze CeCe and Rocky on the spot.

"What the hell?" Tinka exclaimed, being the only one who could still speak. What she didn't notice was that a passing truck was heading closer from the side of the passenger's seat until it was too late. It collided at the exact spot where Tinka was seated. The once-sleek surface of the dark convertible was severely ruined as the car promptly made a brutal flip, banging against the road and hurting everyone in more ways than one.

Everything instantly went black for all the girls.

* * *

**_I know, I know, you guys wanna murder me right now. But too much has been going on for me to sit down and take the time to write so I'm sorry about that. It feels so good to be back though! BTW, this isn't a special Valentine's Day update, I felt the need to update ASAP. I HATE V-Day, I don't need a specific day to love someone. But to those who love it, Happy Valentine's Day!_**

**_Anyways, it's one of those amnesia Fics where someone loses their memory and stuff, yada yada yada, you know those stories. Whatcha think of this? Should I continue? Is it good? Don't forget to read and review!_**

**_-Liz_**


	2. Who Am I?

_Lost_

_Chapter 1: Who Am I?_

_Gunther's POV_

A phone call.

It was nothing but a phone call.

That simple conversation with the man that decided to contact me to tell us, as in Deuce, Ty, Logan and I, that my own twin sister and two best girl friends were in the hospital from a car crash. The moment I heard that, I could've swore my heart stopped beating for a split second.

I think the reason of the accident was a case of break failure or something, I'm not sure if I heard it right but what I cared about was the fact that they were in the hospital…oh god, what did I do to deserve this?

Right now I'm sitting in front of Tinka's hospital bed, desperately hoping she'll wake up. Because if my sister ends up dying then I'll never be able to live with myself. Ty knows exactly how I feel, as Rocky is his little sister and all. Logan too, I guess. I know CeCe's his stepsister and it's practically the same thing but you get my point.

She just looked so pale, as if she was lifeless. The only reason I knew she was still was thanks to the heart monitor, where I can hear Tinka's steady heartbeat.

Right at this moment, the door suddenly burst open and Logan rushed in. "CeCe's awake!" I swear he looked like his birthday came on earlier. I managed to smile at that. She was like my second sister. "Ty's with her so I can go get you."

"Is she okay?"

"She's pretty banged up but it's nothing permanent." I got up from the plastic chair and glanced at my sister once more. As much as it kills me, I don't think Tinka will wake up anytime soon.

"What about Rocky?"

"Still unconscious," he stated sadly. I let out a heavy sigh as I followed him out to CeCe's room.

We walked to CeCe's room, which thankfully wasn't too far away as she was two doors away from Tinka. Ty was talking to CeCe and she simply looked lost for a moment. When she saw Logan and I, she let out a small smile. I gave her a hug and silently thanked God for keeping her safe. I went to sit on one of those other stupid uncomfortable plastic chairs.

"Ugh. Why do I feel like someone ran over me?"

"That's cuz a car ran over you," Logan pointed out. After he said that, CeCe's eyes widened to the size of saucers. It would've honestly been quite comical if only we weren't in this situation.

"Is Rocky and Tinka okay? Is anyone dead? If they're dead I'll never be able to live with myself cuz this was all my idea and all my fault!" As she kept rambling about her guilt, I was about to shut her up about all this nonsense she was putting on herself but Logan beat me to it.

"CECE!" She gave him a look of distaste. Two years and CeCe still can't stand the guy and vice-versa. "They're unconscious but the doctors say they'll be fine. They're alive. And it's not your fault if the breaks decided to stop working for no reason."

"That's the first time you said something nice to me after two years."

He shrugged. "There's a first time for everything."

Deuce chose this moment to barge into the room in his…pyjamas? Despite being stuck in a hospital, CeCe busted out laughing right there at Deuce's clothing. "Dude, why the PJs?" Ty asked him, giving him an amused look.

"What are you—? Oh…I knew I was missing something!"

"Where were you? I called you like fifty times!" I exclaimed, not giving a damn about what he was wearing.

"I was grounded and my mom wouldn't let me leave the house till I mentioned the word 'hospital'."

"You came here in you pyjamas for me? Aww, I'm so touched! Come here!" She exclaimed once her laughing fit was over, throwing her arms out and Deuce went to hug her. "I know you're here to Rocky and Tinka too but still," she mused out loud.

"So what happened?" Deuce asked once he sat down next to me.

"Uh…we were going to Josh's party in Rocky's car and her breaks weren't working when there was a red light. Next thing we knew we hit the car in front of us. And then a truck hit us. Next thing I know, I'm waking up here with a cast on my arm, Ty and Logan looked like Christmas came early when they saw me and squeezed the living grits out of me."

I don't know why, don't even think about asking me how but this triggered the stupid phone call once again.

**_Flashback_**

_"Where the hell could they be? It's been an hour," I muttered to myself. I've gone outside to get some fresh air, walking around the lawn since that house was way too stuffy. Just then, someone chose the perfect time to call me. It better be one of the girls, I'm getting sick of waiting for them._

_"Hello?"_

_"Is this Gunther Hessenheffer?" Mystery Caller asked me. Okay, so it's a random dude I don't know. Great._

_"The one and only."_

_"Sir, are you by any chance related to Tinka Hessenheffer?"_

_"She's my twin. What's going on here?"_

_"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but she and two of her friends, CeCe Jones and Rocky Blue have gotten into a serious car accident."_

_I dropped my phone on the grass._

_**End flashback**_

And that was when I had to drag Ty and Logan here while filling them in and contact Deuce. I'm surprised we weren't in the hospital as well, Ty was driving like some drunken madman.

"I'm gonna go check on Rocky now," Ty said.

"We'll come with you," I replied. "CeCe do you mind?"

"Nah. I'm tired anyways. Tell me if she's alright." With that, CeCe leaned back on the hospital bed and closed her eyes. The four of us went from CeCe's room to Rocky's room and to our great relief, Rocky had just woken up and unsurprisingly had no idea where she was, how she got there, why there was a cast on her leg or what happened to her. "Rocky!" Ty nearly yelled, rushing over to give her a big hug.

"Ty? As much as I'm so glad to see you hear, you're kinda squeezing me alive and I can't breathe," the poor girl managed to choke out. He looked a bit sheepish when he pulled away, mumbling an insincere apology even though I knew he didn't mean it. I embraced her next but couldn't help but wish that my own sister would wake up to the real world once again. Deuce and Logan were next and we decided to talk a little bit.

"I feel so bad right now! I should've known there was something wrong with the breaks!" she said.

"That's not your fault, it happened on its own," I told her.

"Yes it is," she insisted. This is just like CeCe all over again, I'm just thankful she's not rambling.

"Rocky these things happen," Logan said. "You can't stop it."

"Yeah sis. Don't be so hard on yourself," Ty said, rubbing her shoulder.

After about ten minutes, I excused myself to go visit Tinka once again. I sat down on the stiff chair again, not giving a damn about how it hurt my back and just held my sister's cold hand, desperately hoping she'll end up alright. I heard my stomach growl in hunger but once again, I couldn't care less.

I think I saw Ty taking a seat right beside me, but I was way too exhausted to say a single word to him. My head dropped to rest on the wall, I was so tired and it was nearly one in the morning. Just as I closed my eyes and was about to doze off, I felt her hand move a bit. My eyes suddenly snapped open, only to see Tinka stir around a little, letting out a moan of discomfort. "What the…?"

"Tinka?" Ty and I chorused.

She looked at me, her eyes wide with…fear? Huh? "Who are you people?" she asked us. I looked at her with disbelief. Is she freaking serious?

"What?" I nearly exclaimed. She flinched a bit, yanking her hand away from me. "It's Gunther!"

"W-who's Gunther?"

"Tinka stop messing with me! This isn't funny at all!" It really wasn't. Was she trying to give me a heart attack?

"Tinka? Who's Tinka? WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"I'm your brother! And you're Tinka!"

"I don't know any Gunther or Tinka." She was shaking by now. Oh my god. She was losing her mind. And apparently, so was I.

I glanced at her again and then at Ty. He seemed get the message as he rushed outside to get some help.

"What do you think when you see me?" I asked, desperately hoping this is not what I thought it is.

"I'm thinking about who you are! Get away from me!"

"You're my twin sister and you need to grasp that fact." I can't believe I'm about to say this but at this moment, I'm nearly in tears.

"Go. Away." The words were loud and clear and I felt like someone repeatedly stabbed a knife at me.

Just then, Ty came back with the doctor and he grabbed my arm and took me outside. "What happened man?" Ty asked with worry. I can't really blame him since I looked to be close to crying and that rarely happens to me. Plus he really cares about her. "Take these," he said, handing me one of the cups of coffee he was holding along with a muffin. "You look like you're gonna pass out."

"She doesn't remember me. Or herself. Of anything at all."

"She lost her memory?" he said in shock. I remained silent and Tinka's doctor came out a couple minutes later, giving me a sympathetic look. The room was suddenly turning around like some kind of merry-go-round that went out of control. I took a huge bite of my muffin alon with a large gulp of the hot liquid to steady myself, not caring that it practically burned my throat out. At least the hallway stopped spinning. I really should've eaten something before. The last thing I needed was to end up in a hospital bed for lack of food.

"I'm so sorry but I'm afraid that Miss Hessenheffer has gotten a case of amnesia."

I did the classic spit take with my coffee. "_What?!_"

* * *

_**So whatcha think? Yes I know there's no Tynka yet. But I'm not rushing this at all, in fact I'm gonna take my sweet time letting this story unfold and I know it's pretty sluggish but I'm making it that way on purpose. The real fun starts later on. I'll try to update weekly or faster if finished in advanced, but I'm making absolutely no promises cuz when I do, I accidentally break it. Oh! And if you were wondering about the other couples, it's Rocky/Gunther and CeCe/Deuce.**_

_**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Should I do anything to improve it? Please review! I tend to get so freaking paranoid when enough people (for me) don't and think people hate it. In fact, even if you hate it then tell me.**_

_**–Liz**_


	3. I'm Trying

**_Hey guys! I have a longer author's note at the bottom, I'd appreciate it if you read it but for for, I'm about to do something I never tried before: REVIEW RESPONSES (is that what it's called?)!_**

**_Collectively Untogether: Thank you for the critisism! I will keep that in mind._**

**_Guest: Well, you're getting more. :)_**

**_Just a Girl: I wanted to try something different, that's why I did it in first person POV. And I wasn't trying to make Deuce look like a retard, if my friends were in a hospital, I wouldn't bother changing out of my pyjamas. I'm not trying to be mean to you, I just wanted to clear that up. Thanks for reviewing though!_**

**_WeasleyQueen18: I'll try!_**

**_WinterFairy7337: Aww, thanks! :)_**

**_NinjaCupcakex: …Surprise? Lol, you know how I love my DeCe. ;)_**

**_sunshannieshipperheart: I'm trying to make it realistic, if someone woke up to a room where they knew no one, I don't think they'd share tea and crumpets or something. If that were me, I'd freak out TBH. Thanks for reviewing though! :)_**

**_hotpinkandpurple: Sorry I'm late, but here it is!_**

**_Hi girl: Thank you!_**

**_CloudofStars: I'm looking forward to what I come up with!_**

**_eskimogirl15: Sorry I'm late, but here!_**

**_GeCeTynkaReuce: Thank you, hun! :)_**

**_Guest: It is a word. :3_**

**_Swaggiegirl23: IKR? Tynka FTW! Thank you BTW. ;)_**

**_smilinginthedark: Believe me, so do I…_**

**_I'll quit yapping, enjoy the chapter! :P_**

* * *

_Chapter 2: I'm Trying_

**CeCe's POV**

It had been weeks since that accident; Rocky broke her arm and I broke my leg, and we were both forced to take a break from _Shake It Up, Chicago!_, a dance show we worked at, for about six weeks.

But it couldn't compare to Tinka losing her memory.

For her, this could be permanent.

Gunther had it the hardest of us all. But could you really blame him? His twin sister, his own flesh and blood, had no idea who he was. If Flynn was in the same state, I'd lose it as well.

Speaking of blame, I get that his behavior is understandable, but what I couldn't understand was how he had now resorted to oh-so-delightfully pinning all the blame on Rocky. I know she is hurting that one of her (former?) best friends is blaming her for the loss of Tinka's memory, but her reaction to that was based on anger instead of sadness, so now, they weren't talking to each other anymore. I mean, in all fairness, even if she was driving the car, the brakes stopped working on its own accord.

I remembered him shouting to her to be responsible enough to check the car's condition before driving it and Rocky's reaction was to yell at him, and I quote, 'to go rot in hell', and then she stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut. I was in the room when that occurred and I ended up looking at Gunther disapprovingly before running after her. She cried to sleep that night with me.

Now, they couldn't stand being in the same room anymore.

All that to say this: Gunther's pretty depressed now. That I could understand, but it's not fair to blame one of his (again, former?) best friends for something she had no control over.

Ty was also an absolute wreck, not as much as Gunther, but he came in second place. I found him all alone in the school courtyard skipping class (I was ditching as well), and we ended up talking until lunch. He confessed about being in love with Tinka and feeling like an idiot for not telling her sooner.

As for Rocky, she actually _did_ think this was all her fault since she was the driver that night until someone (we, except Gunther) convinced her otherwise because, I repeat, she had no idea how to predict the future and had no idea that the brakes would stop working at the exact time a truck decided to run us over.

But to be quite honest, I thought it was mine, for suggesting that we sneak out to that stupid party in the first place.

I regret it so much, but unfortunately, there's nothing I could do to take it back.

Today, I was visiting Tinka, who still hadn't been released, at the hospital. I hated hospitals so much; they smelled like chemicals and cleaning products, not to mention the fact that the very thought of it reminded me of death.

"I'm here to visit Tinka Hessenheffer," I said, tapping my fingernails on the countertop.

The receptionist looked up at me with dull and lifeless eyes. "Room 531, fifth floor."

I muttered a rushed 'thank you' and walked to the elevator as fast as I could with these goddamn crutches, hurriedly pressing the big button that read 'five'. Someone rushed in before the elevator doors had a chance to slide shut, and it took me a moment to realize that the person was Deuce.

"Hey, Deuce," I greeted, giving him a hug with one hand. I would use both but I was holding crutches.

"CeCe," he replied, giving me a slight smile. I returned the gesture. I knew why he was here; we were at the hospital for the same reason.

Before I knew it, we were finally at the fifth floor. We silently walked to Tinka's room together. She was sitting up, eating lunch and watching TV. I felt bad all over again, knowing that she will probably never remember anything ever again.

"Hey," she said warily. "Who are you?"

I inwardly cringed. It hurt every time she asked that question. "I'm CeCe, and that's Deuce." He gave a small wave after I mentioned his name.

"We're your friends, Tinka," he reminded her.

"You guys were my friends?"

"We still are." I took a seat on a plastic chair next to her and Deuce did the same.

"I'm sorry," Tinka said suddenly. We both gave her quizzical looks. "For not knowing you people. I'm trying, but nothing rings any bells."

"It's not your fault," I whispered.

"I especially feel bad for the blond guy, what's his name again? Gabriel?"

"Gunther," Deuce and I both corrected.

"Right, sorry," she replied sheepishly. "I'm supposed to be his twin sister and I can't even get his name right. I can't even get my _own_ name properly. I don't have a clue about who I am."

It was the first time I visited Tinka. Rocky and I were released from the hospital last Tuesday and I took the chance today since it was Friday afternoon.

I had no idea what to respond to that, and I'm admittedly pretty talkative.

Apparently though, Deuce did. "Life doesn't give you what you can't handle."

Tinka bit her lip. She did that all the time before. I guess old habits didn't die easily, amnesia or not. "I guess. Thanks, Diego and Coco, for taking the time to visit me."

"Deuce and CeCe," we correct simultaneously, _again_.

She laughed nervously and started playing with her blond hair a little. Yep, they never went away that easily. "Sorry again, Deuce and CeCe, I think…"

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Do me a favor?" Tinka asked. "Tell Gunther I said hi."

"Will do," Deuce said. "And by the way, you got his name right."

"I did?"

"You did," I confirmed.

I felt Deuce taking my hand. I gave it a squeeze in return.

What? I always did that with my friends.

Anyways, maybe there _was_ hope of getting my best friend back. I'm not exactly one hundred percent positive, but there was a sliver of hope for me to cling on.

* * *

_**So did you enjoy that? Sorry for being MIA. I swear, I have like three projects/exams a week…plus my grades were horrible and I'm trying to pull them back up so yeah…I'm sorry, guys. :/**_

_**On the plus side, I got a new beta! I wanna thank TeenQueen661 for agreeing to beta me. Really appreciate it. ;)**_

_**Who here watched Love & War It Up? My heart broke at it. Not spoiling though, go see for yourself.**_

_**And one more thing…FIFTEEN REVIEWS ON THE SECOND CHAPTER? I expected to get eight or so like the first one, but FIFTEEN MOTHERFUCKING REVIEWS? Ahem, excuse my language, I'm just so happy!**_

_**Aww, you guys, thank you so much!**_

_**-Liz**_


End file.
